A New Moon Story
by Ryouu
Summary: Chibi Usa grows on the New Moon as a princess who grows mentally and physically. She finally becomes a lady as her mother. One day she is out of the palace, staring up at the moon, when all of a sudden a glowing light falls down into the ocean....
1. Bright Star

Small Lady Serenity walked off through the kingdom's rose garden. It had every rose imaginable. White, red, pink, yellow scented roses filled the air. Small Lady picked one of the pink roses, cutting her finger on a thorn. The red blood fell upon her silk white dress. She knew her mother would be angry about this. She tried wiping the blood off, only causing the stain to get bigger. Tears began to form in her big red eyes. "Come on Rini! You're 15 years old now! Quit acting like a baby!" she said to herself. She wiped away her tears, walking off to the lake in the distance.  
  
Small Lady laid down in the grass next to the lake. Her image reflected a girl with long pink hair up in two pony tails with cone-shaped buns above them. She looked at the moon crescent on her forehead thinking of her childhood. She remembered Usagi, her mother's past self always yelling at her. She remembered the time they first met, and how at first they didn't bond, but later on began to love each other. She remembered Darien, who was her father's past self, and all the Sailor Scouts. They had loved her so much in the past and even more in the future. But then Small Lady sat up, her hand touching the blue water. She saw a tall figure standing behind her. She looked up startled to see a boy not much older than herself.  
  
"Small Lady, come to the ball with me tonight?" He asked to her, pushing his forehead against hers. She smiled at the boy, putting her hand in his blue hair. "Helios, you're the only one I ever wanted to go with." She giggled. Helios laid down next to her on the grass. Small Lady grabbed his hand into hers, gazing at him.  
  
"Helios, lets get married! Right now!"  
  
"Small Lady- I mean Rini, now isn't the time to say things like that with a war going on between the planets."  
  
Rini let go off his hand, then looking up at the moon. That's right. There's been a war going on between the sun and moon right now. The guardian of the sun is nowhere to be found, so the people of the sun think we, the people of the moon, may have stolen her. Mama and Papa seem to often be busy trying to end the war, and explaining to the sun that we don't have her. They don't seem to understand though. "Helios, do you think there are other worlds out there?"  
  
"Well they're should be, since there are planets and all. Why do you ask Sm- Rini?" Rini sighs, "Maybe one day I can go to a new world. Maybe to the sun to explain we don't have their Sailor Scout." Helios hugs Rini gently, then kissing her cheek. "Rini, you've always been a brave scout and princess. But I don't think something like that would work. Nothing can really convince them." He hugged Rini once more, then walking away to the palace. There has to be a way. I can prove it one day that we don't have their scout, and then we could be allies. As she thought that, a bright light fell from the sky, falling into the ocean. Rini gasped, running towards the bright light. She took of her shoes, then swimming out in the water. A body floated towards her. Rini screamed. It was a boy around 17, with blond hair and a golden coat and pants. Rini noticed the boy was still breathing, she brought him to shore.  
  
"Oh, I hope you're alright." She said, putting her hands on his chest. She looked at him as he still didn't quite breathe. She began to blush, "C.P.R.why wont you just wake up?!" She moved her wet hair from her face, the putting her lips on the boys. She blew air into his mouth, then putting her head on his chest. She did it once more, this time causing the boy to cough up water. Rini smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. The boy looked at her, pushing his blond hair from his face. An earring gleamed from his ear of a sun.  
  
"I.I'm fine. I think." The boy looked back at Rini. His amber eyes stared into her red ones. He smiled at her. Rini quickly blushed.  
  
"I'm Apollo." He smiled, staring at Rini's pink hair. Rini smiled back.  
  
"I'm Sm- I'm Rini, princess of the Silver Millennium." She said, showing the crescent moon on her forehead. The boy jumped back.  
  
"The Silver Millennium! That means I'm on the moon!" he said surprisingly. Rini looked at him questionably, and then said. "Well no, my mom lived on the moon, but this is Earth. See the moon's up there!" she pointed to the glowing planet, hanging heavily in the sky. Apollo stared at the moon, then back at Rini.  
  
"So, you're Serenity?" he asked. Rini looked at him smiling. "Well I guess so, though my grandmother was Queen Serenity, then my mom's Neo- Queen Serenity, and I'm Small Lady Serenity. Everyone calls me Small Lady though." "Why Small Lady?"  
  
"Well, everyone used to call me Little Serenity, or kid. I got on my nerves. I'm a lady!" "I'm going to call you San." He said smiling at the princess. He took her hand into his, placing a necklace on her.  
  
"But why San?" she asked, staring at the necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. He smiled. "I don't know. All the other names were taken." He laughed. Rini laughed back.  
  
"Bye the way San, I'm from the planet of the Sun. I'm its guardian." Rini gasped. How could this boy be the scout of the Sun?! Was his power that great to protect such a star?  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Searching for Love

~Hehe, I'm so glad most of you enjoy the story! More chapters shall be on the way! I'm looking to see where I last left off.I'm not so sure what all I should put in the rest of the chapters.Anyone can email me of how to make the story better, and with new ideas to add along the way at tygurl90@yahoo.com.  
  
Thanx ^.^ Ryouu(  
  
"Apollo." Small Lady whose name was now San thought to herself. She gently touched the sapphire necklace that lay upon her chest. Gently rubbing the stone between her fingers San looked out her large balcony window. There she saw Sailor Venus, also known as Mina, talking with Artemis and Luna. Mina's long blond hair flowed past her waist, her beautiful blue eyes. Mina always attracted the men with her beautiful looks. San then thought her of her mother, and how much Mina and her looked so much alike when they were younger. But now her mother was different, for her hair was much long now than before. Her skin was paler, but much prettier now. Neo-Queen Serenity had changed so much since San remembered. Long ago when San was only 100 something, she traveled down the Earth, only it was the past to find her mother's past form. For the years that she stayed on the past form of the earth, San had watched Bunny grow from a crybaby brownnoser, to a young beautiful woman.San wanted to be like her so much..  
  
San gently brushed her long pink hair, braiding it quickly into two braids. She then ran down the crystal staircase, running across the large palace. Her heels clicked against the ground continually as she ran down into the basement running into a tall girl with olive colored skin and long green hair. San looked up facing the sailor senshi, Pluto. Pluto looked down at her coldly. Her frown then changed to a smile.  
  
"Small Lady, what are you doing here?" Pluto asked with a huge grin on her face. San looked at her surprisingly. She gently brushed her bangs from her eyes, looking up at the stern face of Pluto. Pluto held her Garnet Orb staff in one hand, the other on her hip. San stepped back her back facing Pluto. She quickly straightened up then turning around looking at Pluto sternly. She then acted as her mother would.  
  
"Pluto that is none of your business! Leave this area!" Okay it didn't sound like something her mother would say.but oh well. Pluto would understand later.San needed to go find Apollo quickly.  
  
**********More to come...Be Patient! *********** 


	3. A Lady's Kiss: A Senshi's Past

Small Lady ran over towards Apollo. She watched as his golden hair gleamed within the sunlight, and his amber eyes sparkled. He gently grabbed her hand, looking at her intensely. Small Lady smiled, kissing him gently. Her pink hair flowed within both of their faces. Apollo smiled, touching her hair gently. She hugged him gently, noticing his golden sword at his waist.  
  
"How can you be the protector of the sun? You are but a boy." She said looking up at him.  
  
"I'm over 1000 years old. I've watched over the sun for centuries, alway's gazing down upon the moon." he said quietly.  
  
"This boring new moon, is no fun. I once loved the stores, restaraunts and even the houses in the old Tokyo." she said looking down.  
  
"Old Tokyo?" he said.  
  
"The place I loved the most..." she said looking back up into his eyes.  
  
Helios stepped out from the palace, noticing the princess laying in the garden with a blond headed boy. He began getting furious, running up towards the two. Small Lady's eyes widened noticing, the furious Helios. Apollo looked at him, grabbing his sword quickly. Small Lady stopped him.  
  
"It's okay Apollo. This is Helios my friend!" she said quietly. Apollo put his sword away, bowing down to Helios. Helios stared at him, then back at Small Lady.  
  
"What type of game are you playing Princess!?!?!" he yelled at her. Small Lady's eyes began to water, pushing Helios out of the way, running off back into the palace.  
  
Apollo walked off, disappering into the fog. Helios ran after him, but stopped. He clinched his fists, closing is eyes. I will have the princess as my bride, no matter what! I've come to far to let some guy ruin it all!  
  
Rini closed her eyes into her pillow, looking down at her necklace. Who was Apollo? What did he want with her? A soft knock touched her door. Rini gently looked up.  
  
"Come in..."she said softly, laying back down. A young looking woman, with long white blond hair that flowed past her ankles, came in the room. Her beautiful elaborate white dress was decorated with a numerous amount of pearls. She gently sat upon Rini's bed.  
  
"Small Lady, what is wrong? Helios said a strange man was with you today? Is that true?" Her soft voice said. Rini looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Nothing is wrong mother! I just want to be alone!" she snapped. Neo-queen Serenity gently pinched her arm. Rini screamed grabbing her arm.  
  
"Im sorry..." she said laying back down.  
  
"Mother who was Apollo?" she asked, her head still on her pillow.  
  
"Apollo? He was the son of Zeus and Leto. He was the god of light, music, poetry, and often the sun."  
  
Rini's eyes widened. She knew something would happen. Something terrible... She ran out of the palace, searching for Apollo. He was no where to be found.  
  
"Apollo!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Apollo!!"  
  
Her eyes began to water as she searched for the blond headed boy. She ran around the kingdom, then noticing the sun falling towards the earth. The heat began getting hotter. The scouts stood outside, trying to stop the large star. Serenity threw Rini a long white staff. Rini looked down at the staff then back at her mother.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Serenity's piercing blue eyes looked deep into Rini's. She walked off back into the palace, leaving Rini there with the staff. Rini stood up, her once white dress, now dirty.  
  
"PINK MOON POWER!!!!!!" she yelled holding the staff above her head.  
  
Her body began to change gracefully, as her dress suddenly disappered, leaving her body bare. White ribbins incircled her body, quickly forming to a leotard. Feathers flew around her body, quickly forming to delicate angelic wings. A bright glowing light surrounded her waist, forming into a pink skirt. Her pink bowa and ribbons appeared as she quietly transformed. Her shoes became pink heels, tied with pink ribbons. She jumped into the air, holding the once white staff, that soon became pink. This was the power of the pink moon power that surrounded the Celestial Princess.  
  
"HOLY PINK POWER, SURROUND!!!!!" she yelled, surrounding the sun within a pink orb. The sun froze quickly staying there. She flew around the white planet, searching for Apollo.  
  
"Apollo where are you?!!Apollo!!!!!!" she yelled, as her tears fell down upon the earth.  
  
Apollo laid in a dark prison. He looked up into the sky seeing the beautiful goddess fly across the earth. As her tears fell, they formed into pink roses upon the earth. Apollo picked the rose, smelling it gently.  
  
Sweet...Just as you are Serenity....  
  
Helios pulled out his sword holding it to Apollo's neck. Apollo looked away still facing the princess. A young woman flew from the orbed sun, falling upon Rini.  
  
"OWW!" Rini yelled looking up at the girl ontop of her. The girl's long tea colored, hair flowed down her waist, a glowing jewel was embedded on her forehead. Her tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Where's Apollo?! What have you done with him!!!!!!!???????!!!" she yelled, her green eyes filled with tears. Rini pushed the girl's body from up off her looking at her.  
  
"Apollo? What do you want with him?" Rini asked, transforming back into her school outfit. The girl wore a short blue skirt, and a elaborate blue top, that covered only her breast, showing her thin stomach. Her white gloves held a massive glowing blue sword, she studied Rini furiously.  
  
"Answer me you little witch!!!!!" she yelled putting the sword at Rini's throat. Rini began to sweat gently, watching the girl. The girl was very beautiful indeed, and looked of royalty. She clutched the sword tightly, tears falling from her eyes...  
  
"I dont know...." she said quietly looking down.  
  
Who was this young beautiful girl searching for Apollo? Was she an enemy? What would happen to the mixed up Princess? And when would this jealous rivalry stop between Apollo and Helios?!  
  
........To be Continued......... 


	4. Secret of the Ohisama Crystal Revealed!

Okay, okay. I know you guys don't quite get the whole thing with Helios being evil and taking Apollo prisoner and threatening him..But Ryouu's one secret shall explain it all in this next chapter! Secret of the Ohisama Crystal Revealed!  
  
Ryouu^_^  
  
Ryouu flipped her long chestnut brown hair behind her shoulder. Her skimpy metallic blue outfit reflected of the moonlight. Rini stared into Ryouu's worried green eyes.  
  
"Princess, forgive me for my rudeness.It's just.I've cared for Apollo since we were just children. He means the world to me and many others." Ryouu said quietly. She stared at the ground as her lips trembled, and hands shook with rage. The two of them began walking towards the palace. Ryouu stopped, and then looked up towards Rini.  
  
"Rini, take me to your library! I think I can figure out where Apollo is!" she said in an almost cheerful voice.  
  
"Okay, follow me!" Rini said, grabbing onto Ryouu's handing, guiding her to the palace library. Meanwhile somewhere far from Crystal Tokyo, Apollo and Helios stood in a dank, musty dungeon. Helios' eyes no longer glimmered within the moonlight, but were now dark and dead like. A young woman with long black hair and ruby colored dress walked into the room. On her forehead was a Red Crescent moon.  
  
"Very good Helios, Mistress Sira shall be very proud of you. As well as me." the young woman said, gently hugging Helios. She quickly looked over at Apollo.  
  
"Hmm.now that Mistress has the final crystal, she can finally bring the Crimson Moon to power. To destruct these other two weak planets." The girl said, smirking. "She already has the golden crystal from Helios here, and now the Ohisama Crystal, all she needs is the Silver Moon Crystal, and she shall have world domination."  
  
Apollo glanced up at her, "The Ohisama crystal! How can you possess that, not even we people of the Golden Sun have the power to carry it!?!"  
  
"Mistress Sira said that if we found the one who possessed the Ohisama stone, then we could finally bring power to the Crimson Moon. But first we need the Ohisama staff. And you are the one who has that!" She said.  
  
"No.I only have the Ohisama Sword.but the staff belongs to." Apollo stopped himself before he revealed the one who carried the Ohisama Staff. He looked down at the dirt ground, as an image of Ryouu appeared in his head.  
  
"The one who carries the Ohisama Staff, is my equal. Though she can't realize it, she has the power to destroy the Sun, and the rest of the planets as well. But she can't come to her true power, for she is weakened by some force.But.I'm not sure what this force is.Will Ryouu be able to end this terrible plan? Will we fight along each other's side as we once did a thousand years ago? When we helped kill the Silver Millennium? It was our fault the Moon ended years ago, and now this earth is the New Moon has been created. Will the Sun and Moon end only because of this plan of Mistress Sira?!" Apollo thought to himself. The one reason the Moon and Sun were enemies was because when Queen Beryl had ended the Silver Millennium, the Suns' knights had helped with its destruction. And after that, though thousands of years had passed.they were still enemies.  
  
Ryouu clutched onto the purple gem around her neck. Rini looked up from the book, glancing at her.  
  
"What is it Ryouu?" Rini asked.  
  
"Apollo.and another boy are in true danger. Something terrible is going to happen Rini.I just know it." 


End file.
